


Forever and Ever and Ever

by IAmANonnieMouse



Category: London Spy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, indulgent fluff, that's literally it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmANonnieMouse/pseuds/IAmANonnieMouse
Summary: Alex loves fairy tales, but only when Danny's telling them.





	Forever and Ever and Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afaapm](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=afaapm).



> Just a teeny fluffy ficlet for [forger,](http://a-forger-and-a-point-man.tumblr.com/) as recompense for all the angst I tend to write <3

"Once upon a time," Danny murmurs, tracing patterns over Alex's skin.

Alex hums, eyes closed. He loves fairy tales, but only when Danny's telling them.

"Once upon a time, there was a brilliant, amazing man. He was smarter than anyone else in the world."

"Was he lonely?" Alex hears himself ask.

Danny shift until their bodies are pressed together, side to side like two parallel lines—no, two intersecting planes, running together into infinity. 

"He was alone at first," Danny whispers, so close Alex feels the words brush against his ear. "But then he found someone."

Alex smiles. "His soulmate."

"His soulmate," Danny echoes. "They loved each other very much. Together, they fought off all the evil villains until finally, one day, they were able to live happily ever after."

"Forever and ever," Alex adds.

Danny chuckles and presses a kiss to Alex's shoulder. "Yes, of course. Forever and ever and ever."

Alex leans into Danny's warmth, feels sleep tugging at the edges of his mind. "Thank you," he says into the peaceful quiet. "For my happily ever after."

He falls asleep in Danny's arms, dreaming about intersecting planes and parallel lines and happily ever afters.


End file.
